Many types of puzzles and games are known in the prior art. Puzzles are useful as a purely entertainment tool, and also are useful in developing problem solving and analytical skills. Some puzzles are even useful as a tool for measuring or quantifying a person's cognitive abilities.
Most puzzles require the use of vision in order to be solved or advantageously used. However, as a teaching tool, such puzzles are limited in that they only develop, or mostly develop, the user's problem solving and analytical skills in connection with visually perceived information. Moreover, such puzzles and educational tools are not accessible to blind and/or visually impaired individuals.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.